Supernatural
by Olympus Bros
Summary: A war is coming, The windchesters are facing monsters that they thought weren't real. They need help, to beat the devil there going to need the help of one demon Percy Jackson. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Location: Small town in Pennsylvania. Job: Taking a break from stopping the end of the world. Dean P.O.V **

"Sam find anything" I asked. I looked over at Sam who was typing furiously on his laptop. We had been on the road for about three weeks. Right now we were in some small town I didn't even bother to remember. Sam and I decided to take a break from the end of the world thing.

"nothing yet Dean I'll tell you when I actually got something" replied Sam in an irritated tone. 'there's nothing on TV' I thought turning off the TV. Just as I was getting up I heard the unmistakable flap of wings. I looked over and saw Castiel standing in his usual cloths biasness suit with a tan trench coat. I looked back at Sam and saw that he had closed his computer and was looking at Cas.

"Sam, Dean I need your help" he said in his usual none emotional voice.

"okay Cas what's up I'm sure it's more important than the end of the world" I said my voice seeping with sarcasm.

"I'm happy you understand" he said relived. 'I don't think he picked up on my sarcasm' I thought.

"what's going on" Sam asked Cas.

"there's been a large group of monsters seen outside of New York" he said.

"do you think it has something to do with Lucifer" I asked.

"no….these monsters are…..different" he said.

"what do you mean different" I asked, but he had already gone. 'I hate it when he does that' I thought.

"well alright it looks like we're going to New York" said Sam.

"I'll check out" I said heading for the door. 'we hadn't even gotten our bags out of the car yet' I thought opening the door.

**Location: New York. Job: Investigate the gathering of monsters on the outskirts. Dean P.O.V **

After a six hour car ride we arrived in New York. We checked into a cheap motel at the edge of the city. Then started our usual activities me going to a bar, and Sam doing research. I found a bar about two blocks from the motel. I walked in not much to see. There was a girl sitting at a table in the corner she looked around twenty one. A kid that looked around eighteen sitting at a table with a laptop he kind of reminded me of Sam. Then there was a guy at the bar drinking a beer. He had midnight black hair I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglass. He looked around the same age as the girl. He was sporting a brown leather jacket and faded blue jeans. I walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. The guy looked at me then back to his beer. The bar tender brought me my beer I opened it an took a swig.

"so what brings you to the big apple" he asked not looking at me.

"business" I lied, well not really lied. He nodded his head like he thought I would say that.

"what do you do for a living" he asked.

"I work for the I.R.S" I lied.

"that's a shitty job" he said.

"it has its perks" I replied. All of a sudden he chugged the rest of his beer. He slammed it down on the table with enough force to shatter it. I gave him my 'what's wrong with you face'.

"let's cut the shit, did Castiel send you" he asked turning to face me.

"how do you know Cas" I said reaching for my colt .45. He looked down at his feet and laughed. He looked up at me with a smile on his face and took off his glass's. He had sea green eyes that looked to once hold happiness that now show emptiness. Then his eyes changed to solid dark green color almost black. My eyes widened and I brought out my gun leveled at shoot him right between the eyes. He fell off of his chair and hit the ground with a '_thud'_. I got up and backed away with my gun still on him. The girl from earlier got up from her booth. She was wearing a 'Death to Barbie" shirt a torn skinny jeans. She a dark black hair and sky blue eyes. She stared at me then sighed and shook her head.

"Mark see if Percy's fine" she said to the kid with the laptop. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Mark was wearing a black hoodie with a Chicago Bears emblem on the front he had on dark blue jeans. Now I was totally confused and don't like being confused.

"wait your with it" I asked gesturing to the demon. She just mumbled something in 'was that Greek' I thought. Mark got up and went over to 'the demon'. He put his hand on 'the demon's' neck. He laughed and turned too looked at the girl.

"he's fine" he said.

"alright I want some answer's!" I demanded. 'wait what happened to the bar tender' I thought. Then I somebody hit me over the head and I passed out.

**Location: Motel outside of New York Job: Investigate the Gathering of monsters outside of New York. Sam P.O.V**

'Were the hell is Dean' I thought pacing around my room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was around midnight. There was a knock on my door my head shaped to it. There was another knock I was about to go open the door. I stopped midstride and went over to my bed and grabbed a shot gun. When I opened the door a chocked my gun a pointed it in the face of the person that knocked.

"what the hell man" Dean said holding up his hands. I signed in relief and let go of the gun.

"where the hell were you" I asked. He walked over to the cooler and got a beer. He opened it and drank the whole thing in one go.

"I went to a bar to get a drink. I found one and went inside, there was a demon there. He was different he had follower's two people. He…..he…he"

"is the end of the world" said a voice. I turned and saw Cas standing.

"what do you mean Cas!" demanded Dean.

"he's not an average demon" said Cas.

"yeah got that part" said Dean.

"have you ever heard of the Greek Gods" asked Cas.

"yes we've heard of them" said Dean. Castiel sighed and looked up at the celling as if looking at heaven.

"this is going to be a long conversation" he said.

**( how do you like the story so far. Please REVIEW.**


	2. AN

**(A/N thanks you for all of your support and I want to personally thank cherryblu for pointing out my mistakes. I haven't updated in a while because I've been had to deal with sports and school. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and I thank you for your reviews.) **


	3. Chapter 2

Location: Classified Job: Classified Percy's P.O.V

"_come on seaweed brain you can do better than that" she laughed at me. I smiled at her even if it was a memory it was a good one. Me and my girlfriend Annabeth Chase were at lake Montauk on vacation. The war with the giants had ended a year ago. One of the Seven did die Jason Grace. In my mind even with his death we were lucky. I didn't expect any of use to make it. "well Percy you coming or not" said Annabeth. I smiled and ran up to her. As a got to her a picked her up bridle style and ran into the surf. She laughed and playfully punched me on the shoulder. I dropped her in the water her face went from shock to mock anger. She splashed me in the face with water. "Annabeth I never thought you would do such a thing" I said with mock sadness. She laughed and continued to splash me with water. I laughed and sent a small wave her way. _

"_oh now it's on" she said as she kept splashing me. This lasted a hour or so until the sun was setting. We sat on the beach and watch the sun set. Everything was perfect until the man with the yellow eyes showed up. _

"Percy wake up" said a voice.

"ahhh" I ground in response.

"come man get up" said the voice. I noticed that I was in the back of a car. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the back of my car. I pitch black 2013 Mustang with bark blue flames on the side. I looked and saw that Mark was driving my car.

"what happened" I asked rubbing my head as it flared up in pain.

"you were shot in the head" he answered.

"so the usual" I said looking out of the car window seeing trees zipping by.

"pretty much" he said. You see when I get injured any were it heals like a normal demon. The difference is that I actually feel the pain.

"where are we going" I asked.

"Safe House 15" he said.

"what happened to the Winchester" I asked.

"well after David knocked him over the head we left" he replied.

"how far away are we from the safe house" I asked.

"about three miles" he said. Well I didn't think of this when I went to get a drink at the bar. Everything changed when Annabeth died, and I went to hell. I was there for a year not hell time, but real time.. My hand subconsciously grabbed the crucifix hanging around my neck. I had surfaced in Pennsylvania, and worked my way toward camp half-blood. I hit every hellhole on the way there. When I got there they were waiting for me.

_Flashback_

_I stumbled out of the woods and fell face first on the ground. 'I can't go on' I thought._

_ 'come on hero give up let everyone you love will die if you don't if you give up' said the Angel Michel. With his encouraging words I pushed myself up and started forward. You see Michel and me had become best friends. If you came best fiends them wanting to kill each other than yah were best friends. _

_ "Percy don't take another step" a voice said. I turned to my left to see Artemis and her hunters with bows drawn. 'what the hell' I thought._

_ "Artemis what's this" I said confused gesturing at the drawn bows. _

_ "you're a threat to the camp,…. I'm sorry but I can't let you enter" she said. I looked up at half-blood hill, so many memories. My first quest to get Zeus master bolt, finding the Golden Fleece. Rescuing Artemis and Annabeth, the battle of the labyrinth. The great prophecies, slaying the giants. I had done so much accomplished goals that mortals can only dream of. With those goals comes sacrifice though. All of my friends that laid down their lives for Olympus. Not one of them was above the age of eighteen. The worst was Annabeth why did she have to die. I would have stayed in hell for the rest of my life, if it meant she lived. I looked back at Artemis and her hunters. They all looked nervous and scared. I took out my crucifix a gift from Michel after he dragged me out of hell. He said to never lose it, and by some miracle I haven't. I saw a crowed gathering at the top of the hill. I took a deep breath and started forward._

_ "Perseus stop….we will fire upon you" said Artemis. _

_ "go ahead" I said my voice deprived of emotion. _

_ "Percy, don't do this, stop!" said a heart broken voice. I looked behind me to see Thalia. I look behind me to see Thalia crying silently. I looked down at the ground this was it this was the end. _

_ "I'm sorry" I whispered. I closed my eyes and took what I thought was my last step. I felt the arrows rip through my skin. We'll let me tell you it felt like I was shot by around thirty arrows. I fell to my knees in pain. I looked at my chest to see multiple arrow heads sticking out of my chest. I looked up at the sky and let out all of my pain and suffering into a massive cry. _

_Flashback End _

"were here" said Mark from the front. I looked out the window to see an old warehouse in the middle on a city. 'I got to stop spacing out' I thought. I opened the door and stepped out. Mark locked the car and threw me the keys.

"I don't like taking other peoples cars" he said. I just pocketed the keys and walked up the warehouse.

**(A/N I know it was a short chapter, but I wanted to save the warehouse for next chapter. I promise I won't take so long to update. Once again I want to thank you for the reviews.)** __


	4. Chapter 4

Location: warehouse 15 Mission: stop the apocalypse P.O.V: Percy Jackson

'Where the hell is Thalia' I thought pacing back and forth in the meeting room.

"seriously stop pacing you're driving me crazy!" complained Mark. He was sitting at the table typing on his computer.

"sorry if I'm a little busy trying to stop the apocalypse, while also trying to keep the most self-destructive team on the face of the earth together, but sorry if a distracted you from your monuments task of typing on the computer." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm at the end. Seriously trying to keep this organization together was like trying to keep the Hulk from smashing people when they shoot them.

"what are you doing anyway" I asked as an afterthought.

"I just finished hacking into the Pentagon" he said in a bored voice. I stared at him for a few seconds in wonder.

"are you sure that you're a son of Apollo and not Athena" I asked. It looked like he was going to reply when the door opened. I drew my 9mm and aimed it at the door. Thalia and David walked in laughing. I sighed and holstered my side arm.

"what are you guys laughing about" I asked in an irritated voice. Thalia shook her head and said.

"nothing important".

"well if your finished we can get started" I said. There was no doubt in my mind that Thalia liked David. David and Mark had joined our little cause last year. David was Marks older brother being 22. While mark was only 17, David had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. David was not a sun of Apollo. Apollo met his mother when he was five. We gathered around a small table with maps and information of demon sightings. I looked at a small map of long island and circled a little area on it.

"you got to be joking" Thalia said astonished.

"how couldn't we see this" David said while sadly shaking his head.

"well this sucks" stated Mark walking over to the minibar and grabbing a coke.

"Percy we have to warn them!" Thalia almost yelled.

"what do you want me to do Thalia, last time I tried to warn them I was stripped of my control over water and branded a traitor of Olympus to be killed on sight." I emphasize the point I showed her the mark on my palm. It had a trident and a sword crossing and in ancient Greece was written 'Traitor'. Thalia bowed her head then she looked up at me with a savage look in her eyes.

"I followed you…..most of us followed you, now look at what's left of us. A human, a 17 year old son of Apollo, a tired exiled daughter of Zeus. Lastly a damned demigod son of Poseidon that lost his humanity." I should have lashed out again but I knew that she was right. "How many have we lost" she continued. "Jake a month ago, Ed three months ago, Frank and Hazel left for camp Jupiter six weeks ago, not even counting the dozens of people I can't remember without thinking about them, and a year and seven months ago…. we lost Nico" at this point Thalia was gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white. I bowed my head and metered a silent prayer for them, but also the person that she had not mentioned. "HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE WHEN THERE ABOUT TO KILL EVERYONE" she then stormed out of the room with David hot on her heels. I got up and made my way over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The safe house was a two story abandon warehouse the first story had a weapons room, swimming pool, the conference room, bathrooms, a kitchen, and a garage that led to the road. After you got out of the elevator there was a hall way with twenty rooms on each side. I arrived at the last door on the right and opened the door. I was welcomed with the sight of my room. It had a living room as you walk in right next to the door was a closet. I took of my jacket and put it in the closet. My room had a bathroom, and a small kitchen area right off the living room. I walked over to the fringe in the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I don't usually drink alcohol but this was a hell of a day. While drinking my beer I walked to my bedroom. As you enter my room you're faced with the door to my bathroom about twelve feet away. I walk over to my bed and sat on it. I'm facing my 24inch Flat screen TV which is hanging on the wall that's separating my bedroom from living room. I take another swig from the beer before setting it on my bedside table. I turned my i-pod on, that was connected to the dock. I hit shuffle and the room was filled with AC/DC. I lied back down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting off….then Mark ran into my room.

"ThaliaandDavidjustleftwithmo stofthewepeonsand" Mark shot off like a machinegun.

"hold on a second what happened" I asked getting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I gave a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"Thalia and David just left with most of the weapons and I think there headed for camp half-blood" I looked at me with frightened and pleading eyes.

I sighed 'seriosly I can't go one second without something happening, I mean the demi-god/demons have to sleep too people' I thought

"Mark hold down the fort" I said walking by him and out of my room/apartment. I made my towards the weapons locker. The weapons locker was sixteen feet by sixteen feet room. It had dressers filled with weapons of all kinds lining the walls. With a table in the middle of the room for cleaning and repairing weapons. I went over to the locker labeled 'swords'. When I opened the locker I saw many kinds of blades. From machetes to two handed imperial gold swords. I pressed a small part on the inside of the dresser and a slot emerged. The slot was only bid enough to hold a bold-point pen. I grabbed the pen and went to the next dresser labeled 'custom made'. I opened it to see weapons that I couldn't even to begin to describe. Sometimes we would create our own weapons. For some reason I made a hidden-blade from Assassins Creed. I don't know why I made it, but I did and I made it with a silver blade. I mainly use it on werewolf hunts. It's for that last second when a werewolf pounces on you. With simple flick of your wrist no more werewolf trying to bite your throat out, just the monster dust to pick up. I was leaving the weapons locker heading for the main door to leave. When Mark entered with a pleading and determined look in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you" he stated with a calm voice, but he couldn't mask the fear that I detected. I stared at him, if he did come this would be his first real hunt/rescue the crazy ex-huntress of Artemis from being killed in a bloody a brutal death.

"you have five seconds to get your bow" I told him. He practically sprinted by me. I looked over to see him grabbing his modern-day hunting bow and a quiver of celestial bronze arrows. I walked out of the warehouse and started up my car. Mark got in the car I slammed my foot on the accelerator driving at around eighty miles an hour racing toward camp half-blood. 'I hope were not too late' I thought.

**(A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in while and will try to keep on it. And if you're wandering I am not giving up on this story. So please review.)**


End file.
